


Good Behaviour

by LightsOut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows what the chart of golden stickers means on Phil's office wall except from Agent Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> In a previous fic of mine 'Pink Promises' Phil makes a joke about a smiley-face sticker chart for Clint so I decided that this fluffy piece of writing was too cute to pass up

Not a lot of people walked into Phil’s office unless they were above a certain pay grade. Despite Clint’s clearance level he never used the door. He preferred to drop in through the venting system. This was one of those instances.

Phil scowled, “Stop that Agent Barton.”

Clint flopped down on the couch, “I’m having a bad day, sir. Can you cut me some slack?”

Phil grunted and carried on with his paperwork. After a moment of listening to Clint fidget and grumble under his breath Phil gave up trying to concentrate. He put down his pen and asked, “Do I need to put a black sticker on your chart?”

Clint grunted, “I’ll be good. Sorry, sir.”

Phil huffed, “What’s wrong?”

Clint shrugged, “Just restless I guess. There’s nothing on the books and there’s only so much time that even someone as dedicated as me can spend on the range. I miss Natasha.”

Phil spun his chair around and he placed a golden star sticker on the piece of paper stuck to the wall.

When he’d turned back Clint was looking at him with an amused smile, “What was that for, sir?”

Phil started straightening up his desk, “For being honest.

Clint chuckled, “You’re making it far too easy.”

Phil gave him a wry smile, “Probably. You’ll just have to up your game and I’ll be harsher.”

Clint gave him an impish grin, “I’m sure that I’ll think of something. I like gold stars.”

Phil chuckled, “Yeah, I noticed. Maria keeps asking me why I have a chart covered in gold star stickers on my wall.”

Clint pushed himself up, “What do you tell her?”

Phil grinned, “That they brighten the room.”

Clint laughed loudly, “Thanks, but you don’t have to keep my dirty little secret if you want. I like the positive attention. Such a little slut for it.”

Phil scowled, “Damn it Barton.”

Clint shoved his hands into his pockets and looked sheepish, “Sorry.”

Phil hated it when Clint talked badly about himself, even when he was kidding, and Clint knew it. Phil’s expression softened and he got up so that he could sit next to Clint on the sofa, “Don’t be. I know you were joking.” Clint was more tired than he was letting on and Phil was worried, “Have you been sleeping?”

Clint flinched, “Not much.”

Phil settled back where the arm of the chair met the back, “Come on.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Phil smirked, “Am I not a good enough pillow, Barton?”

Clint’s eyes widened, “You’re serious?”

Phil shrugged, “I’ve got nowhere better to be and I’m tired. What, are you too masculine to cuddle?”

Clint snorted, “No, I’d just never expected you to offer, sir.”

Phil shrugged off his jacket and closed his eyes, “Maybe you should call me Phil.”

After a moment Phil felt a pressure against his side and his lips curled into a soft smile as he fell asleep.

When Phil woke up he had intense blue eyes that were shockingly close and they were studying him closely. After a moment Clint’s mouth curled upwards, causing those eyes to crinkle slightly in the corners. He didn’t say anything except, “Huh?”

Phil was completely comfortable, “Good nap?”

Clint chuckled and the sound was low and warm, “Excellent, Phil.”

Phil shuddered slightly when Clint used his real name and there was no way that Clint could’ve missed it as he was practically sitting on top of him. Phil suspected that the moment would’ve been over shortly after that if the door hadn’t opened at that moment. Natasha walked in, took one look at them, smirked and walked back out again. Phil blushed hard and Clint laughed, hiding his face in the crook of Phil’s neck.

Clint pulled back and he looked rested as well as happy, “So, do you think that we can find some new ways for me to earn some of those gold stars?”


End file.
